random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate timeline/Sorenrulescool5
This is Tamara Turnbull's alternate timeline, about what she think should've happened in the 20th and 21st century. 1910s 1912 *The Titanic doesn't hit the iceberg and the ship's trip to New York is a sucess *World War 1 doesn't happen 1920s 1929 *The stock market doesn't crash, so The Great Depression doesn't happen 1930s 1939 *World War 2 doesn't happen 1940s 1945 *The Cold War doesn't happen 1960s 1963 *John F Kennedy is not killed 1968 *Same with Martin Luther King JR. 1969 *The Veitnam War ends completly 1980s 1980 *PETA is founding under the WWF so they don't make those god-awful video game parodies about animal cruelity. *The St. Helens eruption doesn't happen 1983 *Pac-Man and E.T. for the Atari 2600 are delayed for a few months, thus preventing the video game crash of 1983 *Atari and Nintendo release the NES together *"Lover Boy" (An 18+ Japanese-Only game) is scrapped 1985 *LJN does not release the Entertech 1987 *LJN doesn't publish video games for the NES and SNES, and sticks to making toys 1990s 1991 *The Sega CD becomes it's own console 1992 *Nintendo sues Steepler due to the Dendy being a Famiclone *Night Trap for the Sega CD is not released 1993 *Dingo Pictures isn't founded 1994 *Sega sues Hummer Team because of the game Sonmari *The Zelda and Mario CD-i games are scrapped anlong with the Phillips CD-i *Sonic SATAM is not cancelled and gets a season 3 *Video Brinquedo is not founded 1995 *The Virtual Boy is scrapped *The Mega Man cartoon does get a third season 1997 *The Porygon incident does not happen *Gunpei Yokoi is not killed 1999 *Sonic Underground becomes poular, spawning a toyline, a tie-in video game and a second season 2000s 2000 *Dora gets shelved *The Son is Beast doesn't have building issues 2001 *9/11 never happens *Betty Cohen doesn't retire as the president of Cartoon Netowrok 2002 *Invader Zim is not cancelled *Rareware doesn't get bought by Microsoft, becoming a third-party developer *The Parappa the Rapper anime gets an english dub and runs until 2010 on Cartoon Network *A Kitty Bobo Show is picked up and airs on Cartoon Network 2004 *Nintendo sucsessfully sues GameTech for the PocketFami instead of the Japanese government allowing it to be sold in Japan 2005 *Hurricane Katrina does not hit Amarica *Astroworld isn't closed *Robotboy gets a season 5 2006 *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi is not cancelled and runs for a fourth season, plus the last five episodes of season 3 are aired in Amarica *Re-Animated airs on Nick instead of Cartoon Network, so it doesn't spark live action shows on CN *Sonic 06 is delayed and becomes Sonic Adventure 3 *Tamara Turnbull isn't born 2007 *Tomorrows Pioneers is shelved, so we never have to deal with this god-awful "kids" show *The Boston bomb scare doesn't happen *Nintendo sues JungleTac due to the Vii 2008 *Data Design Interactive doesn't release their games for the Wii *The China Milk Incident doesn't happen 2009 *CN Real airs on Nick or Disney Channel 2010s 2012 *Foodfight! is actually a GOOD movie! 2013 *Teen Titans Go! is rebranded and becomes a good series 2014 *Cool Cat Saves the Kids has a more bigger budget and becomes a good movie *Sailor Moon Crystal isn't released 2015 *Boomerang isn't rebranded 2016 *Donald Trump doesn't become president *Digital Homicide doesn't sue multiple users for disliking their games *Billie Eilish doesn't release her debut single, "Ocean Eyes" 2017 * Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony isn't banned in South Korea 2018 *The school shootings don't happen *Ronnie "Oni" Edwards doesn't commit suicide *Harvey Street Kids is canned by Dreamworks and Netflix producers. Yes. I did like it for a few months. But it's 2019 now, so shut up. 2019 * RBUK is never produced Category:Alternate timelines